


Split, With an Axe

by Turkborne



Category: Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Erotic Electrostimulation, Healing Sex, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Weapons Kink, jarnbjorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 12:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13271871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turkborne/pseuds/Turkborne
Summary: Thor and Loki give Thor's new weapon a test run in the bedroom. It's not Mjolnir and it will never be but there's nothing wrong with having a little fun, now is there?





	Split, With an Axe

**Author's Note:**

> I may have heard an IW spoiler and been inspired. hope you enjoy as much as I did.

Loki woke before Thor this morning and was antsy. Things had changed so much from how they used to be and it wasn’t just Thor’s lack of hair or his missing eye. Other things were gone. They both felt it, although they never spoke of it and grasped at each other in attempt to fill the gaps where things were lost.

The slivertongued prince fingered Thor’s new weapon, Jarnbjorn. It was a dwarven made axe, blessed with Thor’s blood. It wasn’t like Mjolnir, not remotely. She had her own personality and thrum that Loki never denied. Jarnbjorn was a quiet blade, and a weapon he could lift. His hand wrapped around the handle and he picked the blade up with a mild frown.

The sudden feeling of Thor’s hand on his back startled him and made him flinch. “Apologies. What are you thinking, brother?”

“I miss her,” Loki chuckled, “Your stupid hammer, I miss her being at your side even if she found me unworthy.”

“She liked playing with you,” Thor chuckled softly and kissed the side of Loki’s neck. “Shall we see how Jarnbjorn enjoys you?”

“Jarnbjorn isn’t like Mjolnir,” Loki rolled his eyes just as Thor’s hand wrapped around Loki’s on Jarnbjorn’s handle. The tingle of electricity buzzed around his hand warmly. Thor’s control had much improved and even without Mjolnir’s presence Loki had no fear of what his brother might do.

“Mmm, maybe you should take this handle first. You blessed the blade with your blood, perhaps you should be the first to have it,” Loki teased with a wicked grin.

“You’re the one that grabbed her from the armory for me,” Thor countered.

“On the way to causing Ragnarok,” Loki’s grin spit into a laugh and he squirmed his hand out from under Thor’s. The thunderer wrapped his other arm around Loki and tugged him in, the handle pressing to Loki’s back.

“You enjoyed that far more than is suitable, Loki,” Thor scolded but nipped at his lips. “Let us keep that a secret and seek greater pleasures.”

“Is there a greater pleasure than seeing a realm destroyed by flames?” He asked, challenge in his voice.

“Would you like to find out?” Thor started walking them back to the bed, keeping Loki close with the weapon. Loki slid down and took a few steps back with a laugh. Thor grabbed the bottle of oil and climbed into the bed with the axe in hand. Loki watched him, contemplating if he really was going to let Thor share him with this weapon.

“Fuck yourself on your new weapon, then you can fuck me with it,” Loki smiled and licked his lips. “Come on, Thor. I want a show.”

“Is that what it takes?” Thor smiled and laid back, laying the blade next to him. “Come to the end of the bed and watch.”

Thor was already slicking up his fingers and spreading his legs. He teased his hole with a single finger and pressed it in with a quiet gasp. Loki crawled onto the bed then, watching Thor with eager eyes. Thor slid in a second finger and let his head fall back with a heated moan. 

“Good boy,” Loki purred.

Thor was no Loki when it came to acting but he did put on a lovely show when he had motivation. He was thrusting two fingers gently and he found his sweet spot easily enough. Loki could see the tension cooling through Thor's legs and watched him press a third finger in.

“Open up for me. Show me everything, brother,” Loki purred. Thor spread his legs a little wider as he worked his third finger in with little thrusts. Loki hummed softly and stroked his cock twice before stopping, hand clenching his thigh.

“You love watching this, don’t you?” Thor asked with a small smile. He had managed to work all three fingers in but hadn’t slicked up his axe. He didn’t want to pull his fingers out just yet. He hadn’t become fully used to the stretch yet. “Want to slick her up for me, Loki?”

“Shall I do everything for you?” he asked in a huff.

“No, we saw what happens when you rule Asgard. I don’t think the people are in need of that kind of leadership just now,” Thor teased.

“Oh, and you did so much better? From what I understand Ragnarok was your fault,” Loki teased back, picking up the axe. He took the oil Thor handed to him and made a little spectacle of pouring it over the handle and stroking it generously along its length. “Is this what you wanted, Thor? To see this dripping and ready in my hands?”

“Maybe, it’s a pleasing sight,” Thor chuckled and held his hand out for it. Loki shook his head.

“I’ll slide her in and then you can take over. I want to feel this,” Loki replied. He slid in closer and Thor pulled his fingers out while Loki lined up the handle. He pressed forward with it and Thor let out a keening whine. “That's it, Thor. You'll take as much as I give you like a good boy, won't you?”

“Y-yes-!” Thor gasped back. He gasped as the handle slid deeper inside him than Loki’s cock ever could and fisted the sheets. “S-slow-”

“Shh, Thor. You need this. I remember how you were with Mjolnir, how much of her handle you took. You will take all that I give you and love it,” Loki purred, applying only slow gentle pressure now. He knew Thor’s body was no longer adjusted to souch rough play but he also knew exactly what he could take if he was careful. It was a balancing act and one he was thoroughly enjoying as he watched Thor lay panting and desperate.

“Loki,” he groaned as it pushed in further, stretching him. Loki rubbed gently over the lower portion of Thor’s abdomen. 

“Tell me how you feel,” Loki ordered him, pressing down a little, making him whimper. Neither of them could see the handle as it moved but the excess pressure made Thor whimper.

“Good, so good,” he gasped, chest arching up. “Full, so full.”

“Can you take a little more?” Loki asked, pausing and Thor shuddered. The blond nodded and Loki pressed a little further and stopped. “There you are. You love this so much. Time for you to put on a show for me, hm?”

Loki pulled away, wrapping one of Thor’s hands around the handle as he left. The thunderer laid, gasping for a long moment, eyes screwed shut. Loki licked his lips and settled at the other end of the bed. He spread his legs and stroked his cock teasingly slow. 

“Hurry up, Thor. I’m impatient,” he snapped. Thor gasped as he started to move the handle out. Loki had positioned it perfectly so the curve of the handle dragged over his sweet spot. It was maddening and he knew he wouldn’t last long.

He couldn’t formulate words anymore. There was just his weapon and Loki’s eyes. He increased his pace steadily, filling himself up again and again. Thor was moaning, skin covered in a sheen of sweat as he struggled for each breath. He was working himself over, just thrusting the unrelenting handle in.

“Thor, stroke yourself for me too. You can do it. I know you can,” Loki groaned out, fisting himself readily now. Thor did with a little sob. It took only a few strokes to his cock before he came, cum spurting out of his cock and back arched up. He cried out, a sound that died into a little whimper as he fell boneless, back onto the bed and trembling. He hadn’t cum so well in a while.

Loki came a little later, watching Thor’s blissed out face. He stood, leaving Thor with the handle of his axe buried in his ass and walked to the bathroom, making the thunderer whine. When he returned a long moment later with a hot washcloth in hand Thor instantly forgave him. Loki cleaned up Thor and slowly pulled out the axe and wiped it down. 

“Can you feel your legs yet?” Loki asked with a chuckle.

“I am afraid not,” Thor replied breathlessly. He ran a hand through his hair and peered over at Loki. The trickster laid the axe down and crawled into Thor’s lap with a smirk. 

“Will you be able to fuck me with Jarnbjorn or will I have to please myself?” Loki goaded. Thor only rolled his eyes in reply and tugged Loki down for a kiss. Or well, what he had intended to be a kiss. Loki decided it meant biting Thor’s lips roughly, which all in all was something that the thunderer found pleasing.

He grabbed Loki by his hips and tugged him roughly, pulling him up to straddle his face. Thor was eager as he began to eat Loki out and the brunet just moaned and let his head fall back. He loved the taste of Loki’s cunt and would often do this. Loki rarely objected. Thor used his tongue and lips well, drawing little sounds from his brother.

It only took a short while before Thor was satisfied that Loki was aroused enough to continue. He lifted Loki and placed him on his back with a pillow under his hips. “Being gentle, Thor?”

“I figure you’ll be happy for it later,” Thor hummed and grabbed the oil and axe. He slicked up the handle and watched Loki shuffle himself into a comfortable spot. “Spread your legs, brother.”

“Make me,” Loki spat, crossing his legs. Thor raised a brow and sighed, spinning the axe around and pressing the blade against Loki’s throat just enough to be threatening. The trickster laughed at that. He didn’t think Thor would kill him for this. His laughter quickly silenced to a perplexed brow raise as the blade drifted lower and turned to it’s flat side. Thor pressed the cool metal to one of Loki’s nipples with a grin.

“I can slice you in non-damaging ways, Loki, but I think you’ll agree that letting me have my way will be more fun than that,” Thor chuckled darkly. Oh, Loki knew that it was mostly lies. Thor would never do anything to hurt him, not truly. If Loki asked for hurt Thor would give it to him but this? Still beautifully delicious that Thor took charge. He spread his legs wide and reached between them, pulling open the lips of his cunt with a wicked smile. “Good boy, Loki. My sweet little baby brother, look at what you’ve become.”

“Mm, you love it,” Loki purred, “Fill me, brother. I want to feel Jarnbjorn fill me us as well as she did you.”

“You ache for her, don’t you?” Thor teased the end of the handle against Loki’s cunt lips with a cruel smirk.

“Thor-”

“Say please.”

“Fuck you, brother. Take your stupid axe and fuck me with it or I will exact revenge on you the likes of which you’ve never seen in the nine realms-”

Loki’s words were quickly cut off by Thor shoving Jarnbjorn’s handle into Loki’s cunt. He wasn’t smooth with it in the slightest and it made Loki gasp and grab at the sheets. “No sharp words, Loki? Is this what it takes to render you speechless?”

Thor started thrusting the axe in and out without remorse, making Loki moan and squirm enough that Thor hand to grab one of his legs and hold him close enough to fuck with the handle. 

“Are you so much of a slut for this you can’t even whisper lies to me?” Thor teased. He started thrusting it harder and angling it to hit Loki’s g-spot. The trickster let out a short wail and reached for his cock. He took it in a firm grip and tugged it eagerly in his fit of lust. The thunderer didn’t stop him. 

Loki squirmed and kicked for a few long moments while Thor fucked him roughly with the axe’s handle. “Are you going to cum for me, brother? Cum for me like the horny little slut you are.”

Loki cried out, seed spurting from his cock and across his chest. Thor didn’t stop. He kept thrusting Jarnbjorn into Loki even as his brother curled in on himself and tried to grasp the slick end of the handle to stop it from fucking his overstimulated cunt. “T-thor!”

“No, we keep going,” Thor rumbled, his grip on Loki tight. Loki stopped struggling and grabbed a pillow, pulling it over his face and screaming into it. Thor only laughed at the reaction, to which Loki responded with anger. He threw the pillow at Thor with a snarl and it hit his face before rolling over his shoulder. The handle was making wet squelching sounds with each thrust and Loki started to rock back against it. 

“More-” he growled and glared at Thor. His little brother was so hungry for it and Thor wasn’t going to deny him. He thrust more of the handle in with the next thrust and shifted angles to press it toward his g-spot with more accuracy, lifting Loki’s hips off the bed with the hold on his leg,

“Again, brother,” Thor demanded. Loki cried out. He was already halfway there. His whole body tensed and his cock twitched as another orgasm washed through him. Thor pulled Jarnbjorn our quickly and pulled Loki into his lap with a low rumble forming in his chest. He sheathed himself inside Loki’s wet heat and started thrusting in. Even as Jarnbjorn clattered to the ground he refused to stop. 

Loki’s nails scratched at Thor’s back and his teeth left marks on the thunderer’s neck. Loki’s cunt was still quivering with the aftereffects of his orgasm and the stimulation Thor was giving him. Electricity crackled over his shoulders and through Loki, pulling him with Thor into another orgasm as they clung tightly together. 

Thor stopped, holding Loki close and stayed in his heat for a long moment before pulling out and laying them both down. They both laid, panting in the silence for a little while before Loki finally spoke. 

“That was good,” he gasped out, still trying to find his breath.

“It was what we both needed. I’m not surprised you realized that first,” Thor admitted.

“Please, I did not-”

“You did, silvertongue. You were utterly responsible for our pleasure this time. Tell me, was it better than causing Ragnarok?” Thor asked with a grin. Loki responded by slamming a pillow into Thor’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos or comment if you enjoyed this~


End file.
